Along the Lines
by Janique Leblanc
Summary: New characters and a new plot! A group of friends are going back to Hogwarts for their 5th year but with much happiness there is always tragedy...
1. Love me or hate me

The following is a story based on the Harry Potter series. It does not involve Harry, Hermione or any of JK Rowling's original characters. Though the setting and places are the same. Different witches same school. Hope you enjoy!

Dedicated to "Blondrillon" for being my think tank!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter series. Such as places, characters or spells.

Along the Lines

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!" Chynae's blonde hair was bouncing as she sang loudly down the street.

The sun was setting slowly on the horizon. There was two more nights till the two friends went back to Hogwarts for their fifth time. The muggle world was always boring over the summer which made Hogwarts twice as exciting when they got back.

"Chynae?" Clarke asked absent-mindedly.

"Yes?" she turned to Clarke happily.

"Shut up."

"Fine," She shoved her hands in her pockets. "I don't understand why you're not as excited to go back to Hogwarts as I am." Chynae pouted as the bounce in her step slowly faded to a shuffle. The two had been best friends since they were toddlers and not much had changed. Other than the fact that they were 15-year-old witches.

"I can understand perfectly." Clarke raised her eyebrows at Chynae and brushed her streaked bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"You have a boyfriend to go back to." Clarke told her. Silence drooped over the two but thoughts were running madly in their heads.

"Oh not this rubbish again." Chynae sighed heavily with frustration. "You think its rubbish?" Clarke questioned truly surprised. "Errr… no" she replied quickly.

The two lived in the south end of Birmingham, England. Chynae lived in a large house on White House Way while Clarke lived in a quaint house on Poolfield Dr. They had many memories playing hide and go seek with the children who lived on their block or going for the strolls in the forest just behind Clarkes home.

The girls continued to chat merrily until they arrived at the end of Clarke's driveway. "All right. I'll see you at the station then?" Clarke asked.

"Platform 9 and ¾, eleven sharp! See you there!" Chynae exclaimed as she waved and started to run down the street. Her parents would murder her if she were late.

Clarke smiled as she watched Chynae hurry away. She tended to always be in a hurry. When she turned around she heard a popping noise and suddenly her brother was standing in front of her. He was in his seventh year and had just turned seventeen.

"You scared me out my wits!" Clarke exclaimed and her brother, Carey, grinned. He was supposed to drive when he was in the muggle world but he never had since he passed his apparition test.

The two siblings headed inside where their parents were sitting on the living room couch watching a sitcom.

"Are you both packed?" there mom asked as soon as they were about to head to their rooms.

"Getting their mom!" Clarke exclaimed as she ran down the hallway to her room. She took in a deep breath and her eyes shifted over to the half empty trunk that was on her bed.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Freckles covered most of her face but were barely noticeable usually. Her angled bangs usually fell in front of her face covering her green eyes. She would have to sweep her bands out of her eyes half of the time. The rest of her hair was a dark brown with blonde streaks that she had done a couple of months ago and needed to be touched up. She wasn't bad looking but she couldn't compare to the beauty that Chynae possessed.

Her attention moved to her trunk, on the top of the pile of junk that she had thrown in there was a picture. It had a wooden frame that she had stolen from her mother's bedroom. Inside the frame was a picture of herself, Chynae, Dylan, Derek and Julie standing in Hogsmede. They were bundled up in winter clothing and shivering but they were holding onto eachother tightly. Trying there best to keep eachother warm. Clarke smiled as she stared at the picture she still remembered that winter day of their fourth year perfectly.

She moved over to her closet and started to pull shirts and pants from their hangers and throw them into her trunk. Underneath her pile of laundry she found her 11-inch dragon scale core wand. She hesitated and shoved it in her jeans pocket. She also found her Mika CD under her laundry and she shoved it into her boom box. Music usually helped her work. Unless, if it was a terribly good song and she just couldn't keep focus on her work because it was too good.

Her feet moved to the rhythm as she threw anything she could find that looked useful into her trunk. Though she was excited to go back to Hogwarts she was also nervous. After all they had OWL's this year. If she studied and got some of the Ravenclaw's that she knew to help her she'd probably be fine. Probably.

Her digital clock read 9:23pm when she was done packing. She pushed her trunk off her bed. Since she had nothing else to do she had better get a good sleep. She set her alarm and fell asleep fully clothed and Mika's voice blaring.


	2. Stumbling on air

By the way Chynae is pronounced Sha-neigh! D 

"Oh man its slippery!"

"Watch out!"

CRASH!

"Good one…"

Chynae shook her head as she pulled Clarke to her feet. Clarke coughed and wiped herself off. Her butt was now soaking and the rain was coming down in buckets on to her head.

"I always get spazzy when I'm nervous…" Clarke hissed in Chynae's ear so her brother couldn't hear. Chynae just looked at her in that sort of way that she always did when Clarke acted like a fool. "Shut up."

Clarke was walking close to Chynae trying to keep underneath her umbrella. They shivered against each other until king cross-station came into view.

"Tell me again why we decided to walk?" Clarke questioned trying to adjust her jeans since her rear end was still soaked.

"Because it wasn't raining when we got in." Carey said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for the update weather man." Clarke muttered and ran towards the door into the station. The station was very… dry.

Behind her she could hear Chynae and Carey laughing.

"What's this all about?" Clarke asked gesturing to their smiles. Carey just shook his head and kept walking. Chynae put her hand on Clarke's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "It looks like you've wet yourself."

Heat immediately rushed to her cheeks and she threw off her sweater and tied it around her waist. "That better?"

"Err sure just tie the wet sweater around your wet pants. Good plan." Chynae grinned and they continued on to the platforms. Occasionally they would feel someone staring at them cause they were wet. It made them feel utterly ridiculous.

Clarke was jumping up and down trying to dry herself. Which wasn't working. Carey had obviously gone through the wall that separated them from the wizarding world.

Chynae took a deep breath and made sure no muggles were looking before she ran full throttle towards the bricks. Clarke followed shortly after.

The platform was loud and noisy but it was like coming back home after you'd been at camp. Clarke let out a relieved sigh. It was almost as if she couldn't see it with her own eyes it couldn't be real. It was just too perfect. It was within this time of peace when she realized she had lost Chynae.

"Nae?" Clarke yelled out dragging her trunk behind her. She turned the corner and saw a familiar back of a blonde's head. She shuffled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When Chynae turned Clarke realized that she was in a passionate liplock with Dylan.

"Woah!" Clarke almost fell backwards if it wasn't for the tan arms that caught her. Well more so ran into than caught. She whipped around.

"Derek!" she exclaimed and gave him a tight hug. He had died his hair over the summer, it was now black and hung over his eyes a little like hers. He was a good-looking guy but they had always been best friends and she would never want to ruin that. He laughed at her and pulled back to look at Dylan and Chynae only to grimace and look away.

"How was your summer?"

"Great!" Clarke exclaimed while at the same time Dylan and Chynae broke apart to say "Terrible!" and then joined together again.

"Ah yea Dylan never stopped talking about her the whole time." Derek rolled his eyes and Clarke nodded in agreement. Chynae and Dylan had decided to join the conversation still staring at each other lovingly.

Over Derek's shoulder she could see a head of wavy brown hair.

"Julie!" Clarke squealed she ran over to her and kissed her cheek. Julie was smiling broadly and laughed. "Hey there!"

The five piled on to the train with the rest of the students trying there best to find an empty compartment. Once they were seated and the train started moving conversation was being thrown around everywhere. Everyone wanted to know about everybody's summer.

Unfortunately they were not all in the same house. Clarke, Chynae and Derek were in Gryffindor while Dylan and Julie was in Ravenclaw. Though they were all different they knew everything about each other so nothing felt different anymore.

The rain splattered against the window and the train had an odd chill to it. An unusual chill. Clarke shivered unnaturally and looked passed the raindrops into the mountains that were flying by quickly.

"How much you wanna bet Gryffindors gonna win the house cup this year?" Clarke added in to the conversation and eyes turned to her. Chynae and Derek grinned and nodded while Julie and Dylan scowled.

"I highly doubt that." Dylan stated and readjusted his arm around Chynae.

These squabbles usually bubbled up at the beginning of the year before it came obvious who was going to win. Well usually it would just be Dylan and Derek who fought or sometimes the occasional Clarke and Dylan. Julie watched with scrutinizing eyes before she put in her input…

"I hope they have stuffing."


	3. Captured by your mind

Clarke, Chynae and Derek were sitting at the Gryffindor table with their backs almost touching Julie and Dylan's. Chynae was sending Dylan each other airmail kisses while Clarke and Derek were talking in low whispers. Julie was giving a new meaning to "stuffing her face" with, ironically, stuffing.

"Quiet!" the booming voice of the headmaster shushed the crowd. Once the crowd was silent he adjusted his circular glasses and tussled his hair. "Welcome back! First years welcome to Hogwarts I am your head master Harry Potter…"

He continued to talk as Chynae, Clarke and Derek continued to whisper quietly. They had heard this speech four times already they had it practically memorized.

"On a extra note I would like to remind all of you students to be extra careful this year. There has been suspicious behavior lately and we would hate for any of our students to be involved in this." Harry continued and his eyes shifted over to the Slytherin table.

"Suspicious behavior?" Clarke questioned and exchanged glances with Chynae and Derek. Chynae shrugged while Derek looked at her knowingly. "My parents told me a little bit about it. I'll tell you later."

Once he had stopped talking the students began to dig into the food that had magically appeared. Though it seems that all the stuffing at the Ravenclaw table had "magically disappeared."

Once the five teenagers started walking up the stairs completely stuffed. Dylan and Julie went one way while the other three went up towards the portrait of the fat lady. As soon as they were inside Clarke and Chynae ambushed Derek and pushed him on to the couch.

"Woah Chynae you have a boyfriend and Clarke I didn't know you were interested in me!" Derek said with a grin.

"Oh ha ha." Clarke said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What's this about suspicious behavior?"

The two girls sat on either side of Derek and leaned in to him. Derek coughed nervously and sweeped his bangs away from his eyes. "Well I don't know much but my mom mentioned some of it to me…"

"She told me that rumor has it that there's some sort of creature living in the dark forest. Nobody's quite sure what it is but they know that it's dangerous. I think what they mean by "suspicious behavior" is that some people are disappearing." He swallowed and hesitated. "Some are thinking that you-know-who has somehow risen from the dead again but I think its bigger than that. Its not human this thing that's out there. You should've seen how scared my mom was. She didn't want to send me back to Hogwarts."

A long silence draped over them like an invisible veil. "I'm going to go to bed then…" Derek said nervously and stood up. "Sleep tight."

Chynae and Clarke watched him as he headed up the stairs. They turned to face each other wide-eyed.

"What was that all about?" Chynae said in a low whisper. The common room was beginning to clear out. Clarke swallowed and leaned back on the couch.

"Whatever it was about. It does not sound good."

"We have to tell Julie about this."

The only class that Chynae, Clarke and Julie all had together was History of Magic with Professor Granger. They could never get away with the Muffilato charm in her class. They would have to use old-fashioned notes.

Julie

You hear about that suspicious behavior?

Kirk

Clarke slowly took out her wand and used Wingardium Leviosa to slowly levitate the note over to Julie. Everyone else was busy writing furiously an essay on Merlin. The note landed on Julie's desk clumsily and she jumped.

Not really, why?

Julie

The note came lazily back to her.

Derek said it was some creature from the dark forest and it had something to do with the disappearances. He looked terrified when he told us.

Kirk

She flew it back over to Julie as quickly as possible as soon as Professor Granger had walked by. __

Really? What kind of creature?

Julie

Clarke unfolded the now crumpled piece of paper.

No one knows for sure but it's apparently dangerous.

Kirk

She started to fly it back to Julie but suddenly it changed direction and headed into the professor's hand. She glared at both of them and then lit the note on fire. Clarke grimaced as she threw it into the garbage. Clarke muttered to herself,

"Geez what quidditch player flew up her butt?"


	4. Devious plan

November was approaching quickly and most of the students had forgotten about this suspicious behavior. The cold winds were coming in from the north and soon there would be icicles hanging from Gryffindor tower. The fires would roar inside the fireplace inside the cozy common room. But it wasn't as cozy as usual…

"You want to do what?!"

Everyone in the common room turned to look at the screaming Chynae. "SHHHH!" Clarke shushed her almost as loud as the scream.

"You can't!" Chynae said, a little more composed and in a whisper.

"I'm not…" Clarke begun and hesitated. "You're going to come with me." And she grinned mischievously.

The two were sitting on the couch like they usual did in the Gryffindor common room. They had their heads together talking in low whispers and had by this time attracted some attention.

"Oh no, no no no NO!" Chynae slowly built up to a yell again. "SHHHHH!"

"I'm am not getting pulled into this!" she hissed coldly.

Clarke's face slowly melted into a wide-eyed frown. Her eyes glistening and her bottom lip trembling. "Oh no." Chynae said closing her eyes. "Not the "awwwwww" face."

"Look. You know you want to." Clarke persuaded her and Chynae's eyes opened one by one. The anger from her face disappeared.

"AWWWW!" Chynae smiled. "Ok ok fine." When Clarke's face returned to normal she was smirking. "I despise you." Chynae hissed and glared at her. Clarke just continued to smirk, "He he I'm devious."

Suddenly another head joined their heads. Derek's head. It was now a head orgy.

"What's the chatter?" he questioned as he flipped over the couch landing his butt in between the two of them.

"That creature in the forest."

Derek's face went blank and looked at the two of them who were smirking. "Oh no. You wouldn't?"

"We would." Clarke said grinning as she batted her eyelashes. "And we would really appreciate it…" she used her provocative voice. "If we could have some muscle along." She stroked his arm flirtatiously.

He looked at her for a matter of seconds before he sighed. "Fine. But you two owe me!"

Clarke rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Now all I have to do is get Julie and Dylan along for the ride…"

On Saturday Clarke, Chynae and Derek decided to meet Julie and Dylan. A thick layer of snow had fallen over night and the air smelt of crisp winter. After stopping in the plentiful candy shop Clarke, Chynae and Derek stepped over to the three broomsticks.

Julie and Dylan would already a seat at a table near the back. The three slid into their seats and ordered themselves some butterbeers. Dylan demanded to pay for Chynae's only to have three pairs of eyes rolled at him.

"So what calls this meeting?" Dylan asked as he got comfortable and stretched his arm around Chynae.

Derek exchanged glances with Clarke and gestured her to tell them. Clarke adjusted herself and leaned in towards Julie and Dylan.

"You know about that suspicious behavior?" they hesitated and then nodded. "Well we're thinking it might be hiding in the dark forest right?" Not waiting for them to answer she continued on. "We're going after it."

"What?!" Julie exclaimed almost spitting out her butterbeer and she began to choke and cough. Everyone stared and left her to her choking.

"Why would we willingly go after something that is causes "disappearances?"" Dylan questioned trying to keep his cool around Chynae.

"Because you know I'm terribly curious." Clarke explained and coughed nervously when they just looked at her in that way when she was being a fool. "Annndddd… just think how will be considered heroes when we find this thing."

"Yea, just think they can write _heroes_ on our graves!" Julie spluttered still in a fit of coughs. "Yea I'm not sure this is a good idea…" Dylan mumbled cautiously.

"Chynae…" Derek gestured to Dylan and in a matter of seconds Chynae's lips were on Dylan's. When she pulled back Dylan was smiling in a dumbfounded way. "Okey dokey I'll go!" Dylan agreed quickly and kissed Chynae again.

"I am not persuaded." Julie said stubbornly and crossed her arms like a child.

Clarke and Derek sighed in a frustrated way.

"Julie just do it or I'll kiss you like Chynae kisses Dylan." Clarke stated bluntly.

Long silence.

"All right then, I'm in!"


	5. The memories of time

Derek had come up with a name for the plan. Operation shoot in the foot, since all of them seemed to be shooting each other in the foot for going willingly. They would stay up late inside the room of requirement talking about what they were going to do. It was two nights before Operation shoot in the foot was going to be initiated and all of the five were sitting in the room of require on two couches and a chair circling a table with papers scattered on top. The clock in the corner read 11:47 PM.

"No why don't we enter from the north side and head towards south." Clarke argued as she ran her finger along the map.

"The West Side is closer!" Derek stated loudly as he pointed at the West Side repeatedly. Julie grabbed Derek's hand automatically and put it back beside his side. "Don't get too excited, Columbus."

Derek looked around his legs bouncing excitedly. His hair was falling over his dark green eyes. His face and arms were usually tan but his tan was fading since it was winter. His bone structure was small and his muscles weren't small but not overly huge. He was fairly attractive and a lot of girls were surprised that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"What about if we go in North west?" Dylan suggested, the others pondered. Dylan was a cute. His brown hair was usually slightly messy and just met his eyes. Freckles covered his upper cheeks and the bridge of his nose and were usually quite noticeable. He had a kidish look to him even if he was in his sixth year.

"Okay lets stick with that before our voyageurs change their minds." Julie joked and Derek and Clarke glared at her. Julie was too pretty. Her face was in a lovable heart shape and her blue eyes complimented her features. Her hair was usually slightly wavy almost bushy but not as you would say curly. Sometimes when her hair was straightened her hair and reached down to her mid back it would float gloriously on the sides of her cheeks.

Chynae was watching without input, she didn't have what we called "a great sense of direction." Her almost bleach blonde hair made her emerald eyes sparkle like a tree blowing in the wind. Her skin was almost as tan as Derek's but not quite. Her figure attracted many boys since it was practically perfect. But she had Dylan and her love for him was indescribable.

"Okay so how far are we actually planning on walking?" Julie questioned. "Cause I have a 4 a clock appointment with my couch."

They all stared her trying to tell if she was being serious or not. She was just smiling, as usual. Nobody responded her question.

"We're way past curfew…" Chynae muttered as they all looked at the clock. 12:14AM.

"Well we need to get this done." Clarke stated. "Only two well one more day."

"Can we take a break at least?" Derek moaned and Clarke's eyes lit up as they usually did when she had an idea. She walked over to the corner and put on her Mika CD loudly.

"Won't somebody hear us?!" Chynae yelled over the music. Clarke laughed at the statement. "The room is required for our uses its probably sound proof."

"Probably?!" Chynae gawked but Clarke ignored her and began to dance. It was surprising how they all had energy at midnight. They got up and danced anyway.

_If she loves you let her go! Cause loves gonna get you down…._

Julie jumped on to Clarke's back and they ran around the room before they collapsed on the couch.

_I went walking with my mama one day when she warned me what people say…_

Derek tackled both Julie and Clarke and they all rolled to the ground wrestling like they had since year 2.

Sucking too hard on your lollipop oh loves gonna get you down… 

Dylan and Chynae were dancing in the corner laughing and Chynae screamed when Dylan picked her up and threw her on the other couch.

_Too much candy gonna rot your soul…_

Chynae, Julie and Clarke seemed to have dances to all the songs on the CD and the boys didn't mind watching at all. Especially the more provocative ones. They were teenage boys and girls after all.

And for those minutes that they were dancing they forgot all their trouble. They forgot all of the bad memories and even the good ones. All that they were conscious of was what was happening at that moment. That moment when they were together and having the time of their lives.


	6. Protecting the heart

**Sorry that I couldn't add more to the chapter but I had to end it there. Which means I will be updating soon .**

Dylan and Chynae were walking hand in hand along the black lake. The lake was frozen but not yet thick enough to walk on. "Chynae…" Dylan said quietly. "You know I love you right?"

Chynae stared at him for a couple of seconds and then nodded. Dylan hesitated before he spoke again. "And since I love you so much I have to think of what's right for you…" he paused and they stopped walking. He took her other hand. "I don't want you going into the forest tomorrow…"

Chynae was a little taken back. She knew it would've been dangerous but she never thought that Dylan wouldn't want her to go. "Erm…why?" she asked, which she already knew the answer to.

"I would hate myself if you got hurt." He said so quietly that she had to lean in to hear him.

"You know it would be my own fault. I'm a super spazz." She joked and smiled but he did not smile back. He looked at her with his large brown eyes pleadingly. She sighed heavily. "I can't promise you that I won't go. I also promised Clarke." Dylan shook his head. "Please Dylan, I know you'll protect me."

Dylan took his hand away so he could run his fingers through his hair in a frustrated way. Chynae kissed him ever so softly. "Ugh… fine." Dylan muttered. "Yay!" Chynae squealed and hugged him. They embraced and as they pulled back Chynae fell over a tree root and landed on her butt pulling Dylan with her. They were a sprawled mass or corps. But an in love sprawled mass of corps.

The five stood before the North west entrance to the forest. The wind was whipping violently at their faces. They had all bundled up into their scarves and jackets.

"Are we sure about this?" Julie asked her lip trembling with cold.

"Yes." Clarke answered immediately and they all stared at the towering trees before them. Dylan had his arm protectively around Chynae.

Clarke took the first step followed by Derek, Julie and then Chynae and Dylan. Once they started to get deeper into the forest the ground had almost no snow. The snow was unable to fall through the thick treetops. The deeper it got the darker it got and it seemed that every direction looked the same.

"We're lost." Derek muttered. "No we're not!" Clarke snapped. "We've been headed in the same direction we'll be fine!"

The trees were looking over them and they couldn't help but feel they were being watched. All that could be heard was their own footsteps crunching against the frozen ground.

Once it seemed like they were in the middle of the forest they stopped. "We're definitely lost." Derek said to himself but Clarke heard him and glared at him.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Dylan questioned looking around and his eyes landed on Chynae. "How are we supposed to get out if were lost?" Julie asked and sat down next to a tree.

"We… are… not… lost!!" Clarke yelled.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and there was a loud screeching noise that persisted at a high frequency. The five covered their ears. "What the hell is that?!" Derek screamed over the noise but the noise got louder. Like someone was running their nails along a record that was playing.

All of the friends ran toward each other but something pushed them back towards to where they were. They tried to resist but it was pushing them away from each other. The invisible force ripped itself between Dylan and Chynaes intertwined bodies. "NO!" Dylan shrieked as the force pulled Chynae backwards. The force did not stop pushing. It pushed Chynae backwards until her back hit a tree hard. It was like invisible hands were wrapped around her throat as it lifted her up higher using the tree as leverage.

"CHYNAE!" Julie and Clarke shrieked at the same time as they tried to run towards her but they were held back. They couldn't lose their best friend, now. "FIGHT CHYNAE FIGHT!!" Derek screamed as he managed to take a step forward but was pushed back once again.

Dylan's hands were shaking as he tried to pull out his wand but the force was holding them all in their place. Anger was bubbling inside of him until it burst out of his throat. "LET HER GO!" Tears were forming in his eyes as he screamed. "YOU MONSTER SHOW YOURSELF! I WILL KILL YOU!" He was shaking violently. He was pushing so hard that he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He could still feel her touch he would lose all control if he lost her. At the last moment he broke free of the force only to be frozen in spot by the force, he stood right before his love being strangled to death. Tears were streaming down his face, "I will protect you."

Chynae's breath was running out of her lungs as the invisible hands held her in place. Her pulse was rising as she tried to get away but the same force was holding her arms back. Her heart was thumping so loudly she could feel it in her ears. She knew she could do nothing it was too strong. She felt like the trees were collapsing on to her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She managed to turn her eyes to Dylan. As tears ran down her face her mouth trembled as she tried to say

_I love you_


	7. Words cut deep

The hospital wing was a pale white that seemed to have a certain glow to it

The hospital wing was a pale white that seemed to have a certain glow to it. Only two beds were filled one with a Hufflepuff in his second year and the other was Chynae.

Purple bruises were imprinted onto her neck, her arms and chest. In the shape of fingerprints. Her breathing was slow and shaky but at least she was breathing.

After Chynae had blacked out a familiar shape had burst out of the trees and the force was cut off. It was Professor Potter that had stopped whatever the creature was. "Get back to school!" he had screamed as he battled the invisible creature. His wand was spurting out yellow and red light everywhere while the creature used its force against him. Once the two had disappeared into the darkness the other five students snapped back to reality.

Dylan had carried Chynae all the way back to the school refusing anyone's help as his tears dropped on to Chynae's limp body. He had stayed by her side as soon as they got her into the hospital wing. For the two nights that she was still unconscious he never slept or spoke a word. Madame Lovegood had tried to convince him to leave but he refused to.

"How is she doing?" a voice came from behind Dylan he turned and saw Clarke. He shrugged still not speaking. Clarke sighed as she sat beside down him. "I'm sorry Dylan but there was nothing that we could do to help her. We have to deal with reality." Dylan gritted his teeth and anger was rising inside him once again.

"You don't know what reality is!" he yelled. "Reality is to not go chasing after monsters! You put all our lives at risk with your plan!" Clarke was a taken back. "I…" she stuttered her words would not come out. "I think…"she began but got cut off. "NO! You don't think! If you could think you could've thought this through! Instead you dragged us in there just because you wanted some attention because you're just always in the background! That's not our fault! Don't drag us down with you just because you get no attention!"

Dylan was breathing heavily and the two were both standing up eye to eye. All of a sudden tears welled up in Clarke's eyes and she shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered and ran out of the hospital wing.

At that moment Chynae's eyes flickered and she yawned. "What…What happened?" she asked lazily. She sat up ever so slowly her body was still sore. "What was that yelling about?" She saw the Clarke disappear out the door and her attention shifted to Dylan. He sat down in a huff.

"It was nothing." He muttered and then looked at her, really looked at her. Memorizing every feature. He touched her face and she fell into his arm when her memory began to come back to her. She remembered the cold invisible hands pushing her against the tree and the feeling of her lungs being emptied. They stayed in a long embrace before either one spoke.

"I'm so sorry Chynae." Dylan said as he shook his head. Chynae cocked her head to the side in a confused way. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I promised." He stated. "I promised I would protect you."

Within the next couple of hours several people came to visit Chynae and once she had finished her supper someone else entered.

"How are you feeling Ms. Marsh?" Professor Potter questioned he had the same purple bruises on his chest and arms.

"Better Professor. I should be out of here by tomorrow." Chynae told him smiling. Harry Potter returned the smile and his attention turned to Dylan. "What was that thing out there Professor?" Dylan questioned his eyes not leaving Chynae.

"I can't tell you Mr. Brown because I do not know." Harry sighed. "This is my third encounter with it and it seems to be unbeatable. Its true form had yet to be revealed and I believe that someone is controlling it."

"Who?"

Derek's voice came from behind them and he walked forward so he was standing beside Dylan. The headmaster simply shook his head and left the hospital wing quickly. Julie entered 5 minutes later carrying a bowl of pudding. They did not understand how Julie kept her figure throughout all these years. "How you feelin' naers?"

"Better." Chynae said and nodded. "Where's Clarke?" Derek questioned. Dylan looked down at his hands and the others could sense he was troubled. "What's wrong Honey?" Chynae asked and she cupped a hand on his chin.

"I think I hurt her feelings." Dylan stated and he frowned. His friends looked at him in a confused way. "Lets just say I said some things I shouldn't have because I was angry."

Silence.

"That didn't answer my question." Derek shook his head. "Where IS she?"

….

Chynae came running back into the corridor where Dylan, Derek and Julie were gathered. Chynae had a small piece of parchment in her hand. She had tears in her eyes. "What is that?" Julie asked. "A note." Chynae sniffled and handed it to the others. "It was on my bed."

_Recently I have realized that I put others in danger for my own pleasure. I hurt one of my best friends and even the headmaster got hurt because of me. I can see that I won't be needed any longer and that I am only holding you back. So I am leaving Hogwarts. Please don't try to stop me or come after me. I cannot put you in more danger. I love you all very dearly._

_-Clarke_

Julie now also had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she blubbered. Chynae looked at her and hugged her. "All of her stuff is gone."

Dylan looked absolutely stunned he stood there holding the note. "Damn it!" he yelled and his voice reverberated off the hallway walls. "This is all my fault!

"No, Dylan. Don't start." Chynae told him soothingly. "I should have never said anything!" Dylan continued.

"Stop complaining we need a solution." Derek snapped he looked aggravated but sad at the same time. "Well that's obvious, isn't it?" Julie stated and looked at the rest of them and they nodded.

"We go after her."


	8. Raise a little hell

"Keep close guys… we… we don't know what to expect

**Sorry its been so long... but I had major writers block and I was being lazy :P **

"Keep close guys… we… we don't know what to expect." Chynae told her three best friends as she held Dylan's hand tightly. The intensity of the moment was almost unbearable. The adrenaline pumping through their veins was anticipated. The forbidden forest looked even more menacing than the last time they were here.

"Julie, Derek… go ahead we'll catch up." Dylan said quietly but loud enough so they could hear. Julie opened her mouth to protest but Derek dragged her into the trees. Chynae furrowed her brow in confusion and frustration. They were wasting time. Chynae turned to Dylan and Dylan avoided meeting her eyes.

"I can't do this Chynae."

"Yes you can Dylan, don't be afraid." Chynae smiled but Dylan still would not look at her.

"Not this… us."

Chynae's eyes widened and she dropped his hands.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"I can't keep putting myself and you and your friends in danger. I'm not going in." Dylan muttered as he stared at the ground his eyes showing no sign of remorse. 11 months. 11 months of lies. Chynae's sadness and anger boiled inside her at the same time.

"I have to go after Clarke."

"I know that's why it's best that we make choices separately now." Chynae's jaw dropped now and she found her fists trembling. She pulled out her wand, and Dylan put up his hands.

"Please Chynae put down your wand! You knew this was going to happen eventually!" Dylan exclaimed as he took a step back.

"Eventually! Good timing Dylan!" Chynae shrieked in-between uncontrollable sobs. "You are a liar! A good for nothing liar! You completely useless slug! Rot in hell Dylan!" Insults were flying from every direction now as Chynae held her wand so tight that her knuckles were white.

"Calm down Chynae!" Dylan yelled back over Chynae's cries.

"CALM?!" Chynae took a deep breath and smiled a hysterical smile. She turned from Dylan and took another deep breath.

"Goodbye Dylan." Chynae muttered quietly and Dylan nodded though Chynae couldn't see him.

Chynae whipped back around to face him and in one swift movement she punched Dylan square in the nose. Blood began to seep through his nostrils as he began his run back to Hogwarts. Chynae smirked slightly before the tears started again. She had loved him and trusted him. She pushed the heel of her hands and pressed them to her eyes. Chynae didn't have time for this now.

The blond haired witch ran into the forest following the general direction Julie and Derek had gone. Julie jumped out at Chynae and hugged her. Chynae pushed her away.

"Not now, Julie."

Derek grimaced, he and Dylan would still be best friends no matter what happened and Chynae knew this.

The three began the run through the forest checking every corner and tree. The run seemed to take forever; it took several tries before they were even close to where they had last been. It was almost pitch black, the three had their lit wands in front of them just lighting enough so they could see in front of them

It was when they arrived at the wide open space between the trees that Chynae felt fear begin to creep up her throat. There was a large black lump in the middle of the space and as the three inched closer Julie recognized Clarke's shape.

"Clarke!" Julie cried and as the three dropped down beside her limp body. Derek picked up her wrist and it flopped back down to the ground.

Chynae felt for a pulse but before she could check the wind began to pick up eerily. It was almost identical to last time.

Chynae was the first to stand up with her wand outstretched and tears welled in her eyes. She was followed by Derek and Julie. The three stepped in front of Clarke's body and faced the force. Then out of the shadows stepped a dark cloaked figure. His skin was pale and his eyes were glowing a deep blood red. He didn't appear to be human.

Before Chynae, Julie or Derek could react they were pulled forward so that they were circling the creature. The creature took off his wood and revealed one of the most hideous things they had ever seen. His skin was wrinkled and papery like it was barely hanging onto his bones. His skull was visible in many places where patches of skin were missing skin. His teeth and nails were inches long and rounded sharp .His tongue whipped out as he stared at the three teenagers. Julie was trying to prevent herself from puking.

"Stupefy!" Derek cried and the red force was sent back at him with the flick of the creature's finger. Derek went flying back into a tree. With another flick of the creatures finger Julie zoomed closer to the thing. It ran his long finger nails along her cheek. Julie closed her eyes and made another gagging motion. This time Chynae reacted,

"Levi Corpus!" she yelled and before the creature could retaliate Julie punched him in the stomach and the spell hit him head on. The creature flew into the same tree that Derek had hit but before he could hit the ground he flew into the air and was suddenly gone. Derek pushed himself to his feet his wand in front of him.

Suddenly a high-pitched shrieking noise could be heard from every direction. Chynae's ear drums were ringing as she covered them and fell to her knees. Julie let out a scream of agony as she leaned on to a tree; Derek crouched and put his head in between his knees.

Then something familiar was pushing on them that force.

"NOO!"

This was it they were all going to die. It had come down to this and they had failed. Chynae didn't care about Dylan; she didn't care about the creature or school. She cared about her friends and her family and now she was never going to see them again.

The force was choking all three of them at once. The creature reappeared laughing menacingly in the middle of the agonized teenagers. Julie eyes were swimming with pain and Derek was trying as hard as he could to scream. There was no Harry Potter to save them this time.

"Hey!"

Four heads turned to the voice. There stood Clarke clutching her side and limping towards them. Her face and arms were covered in the purple bruises. The creature was more astonished that Chynae, Julie and Derek. Clarke pulled her wand out slowly and the creature smirked as he outstretched his hand.

The force was coming full blown at Clarke. She whipped her wand diagonally across her body and the force went flying backwards at the creature. He was knocked back several steps. Clarke smirked as she continued to limp forward past Julie and Derek.

"Don't ever touch them again, you sick son of a bitch." Clarke stated and with another motion of her wand and a green flash the creature dropped to the ground, dead.


	9. Cry Baby Cry

**Short chapter because this is the end. All done! Maybe I shall write a sequel... we shall see! :)**

Hogwarts Express was staring Clarke in the face as the engine began to run loudly. She held her bandaged side and her left arm was being supported by a sling. She was much better considering the condition she was in before. She still had a yellowish bruise under her eye but it was fading, very slowly. This whole year had mixed into a blur at one point they were arriving and then the rest sped by. Clarke was almost incredulous, the experience seemed unbelievable when she played it back in her mind.

A hand stroked Clarke's right arm,

"You coming?" Chynae was smiling at Clarke. Chynae had healed perfectly and was as beautiful as ever along with Julie and Derek. Clarke nodded as she followed her best friend on to the train. She paused in the doorway and turned toward the dark forest. This year was one that she would never forget even if the memories were painful. Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and she saw Dylan walking with a short brunette. Clarke shook her head and smiled,

_stupid boys_

she thought and she saw Chynae from behind her shoulder looking at her feet. Chynae never even knew that she had a choice...

"You want to stay in the black lake for the summer?" Derek questioned sarcastically. Clarke turned to him and grinned as she stepped on to the train. They swiveled there way through the fast filling train searching for a compartment.

"So I'm thinking that next year I should help out in the kitchen with the elves." Julie suggested as she found an empty compartment and plopped herself down on a seat.

"Helping out does not include eating all their food, Julie." Chynae joked and Julie shot her a look and then smiled. It was rather funny how it was only on the rare occasion that they took each other seriously and when they did it had to be really serious for them not to burst out laughing.

Clarke grabbed Derek's hand with her good hand and leaned against Julie. Julie wrapped her arms around Clarke and Chynae and the four of them leaned into each other.

"Guys lets promise right now..." Clarke began. "That even if we run into murderous creatures and forces, hard relationships or arguments..." Clarke looked up her eyes welling with tears.

_Man I'm a cry baby_

she thought to herself and smiled.

Her three best friends were staring at her, smiling and encouraging her to go on.

"That we will... we'll always be together and stay that way." Clarke squeezed Derek's hand and Julie rubbed her shoulder.

"Promise." Chynae nodded and smirked that perfect smirk of hers.

"Promise." Julie agreed.

"You have my word." Derek grinned and then leaned back.

"Actually I hate all you guys so see you later." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm he made a motion to get up and Julie and Chynae pushed him back down. They all laughed.

"Oh, shut up Derek."

**THE END**


End file.
